1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, broadly speaking, to a novel internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
No prior art showing internal combustion engines directly related to the present invention is known to the inventor.
However, internal combustion engines bearing only a superficial resemblance to the structure of the present invention are known. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 6,481,393 issued Nov. 19, 2002.